Talk:Poppy/@comment-8719710-20130425205745/@comment-5955640-20130428072515
That's assuming they don't make money from kills or assists. Which is everything they do. Or do Junlgers also buy a load of wards? Seriously though I don't entirely understand your build set up with the way you layed it out. Tear plus Spirit Stone plus Tier one boots? What does that mean? No no wait. I'm deciphering this. You name the items you are building at a paticular shop visit in a step by step sort of way. You should probably replace tear with Philospher's Stone. Out of all the tower divers in this game Poppy might actually benefit from OhmWrecker as her E very throughly plants her in place and her W is a very weak speed steroid as opposed to leaps or blinks that other assassins have. Although you already have Spirit stone. I know poppy needs mana but it's not exactly cost effective to have two passive items and no weapons at what I can only assume is the 1-10 time span. Brutalizer and the Lizard elder for your weaponry. At what I can only assume is the 15-20 minutes mark. I assume the aterisk points out that you need those items to win such a trade or winning such a skirmish in just assists would net you the gold to buy those items. Which if such a scenario takes place. And goes in such a manner. You would! *coughs* Manamune. No doubt built from the tear. But with that and a Giant's Belt and or Chain Vest. We are looking at a 21-27 minute mark to get those items in that paticular buy order. Maybe I'm supposed to assume that you just buy manamune when you can afford it. I'm going to do just that. Tier two shoes now? Now i'm just going to assume you'd want people to buy these shoes whenever they can. Because Poppy needs movement speed like nobodies buisness espescially since you didn't advise for Wanderer Or Nimble Mastery. Boots of Mobility or Boots of Swiftness otherwise you may not be able to manuver people in a manner that makes the best of your E. Where are you getting the money to buy Trinity Force, Iceborn Gauntlet, Frozen Mallet, and or Phantom Dancer (that was phantom dancer right?) The money would be tied up building all those other items. none of which builds into those. Assuming you get two to three normal kills at any random point an time and end up building a creep kill score of 100. You COULD. Be on your way to building one paticular item. and finishing it by the 31 minute mark. Lets assume you meant that anyways. Guardian Angel or Randuins is a good choice. As long as the general team doesn't actually have quite a lot of magic damage. Otherwise Guardian Angel won't be enough. In fact this build has very little magic resistance. The suggested Giants belt or Chain vest sort of builds into those items. So that has foresight. Although if you build it in the order as suggested you won't be surviving too many encounters before the 35 minute mark when you could possibly afford it. I would rather have Maw and Randuins than Guardian Angel and possibly Maw. Maw and Randuins benefit you more in a duel and Warden's mail and Hexdrinker are easy to afford. And of course furor which can be bought at any time for any reason. So it is an interesting build. And could work. I'd be worried about being too weak early game. Being to vulnerable in mid game. And then in late game. Well if you get all that built at late game you'd be okay. Poppy Jungle is good though. But uh. It's a bit clunky and not as intuitive as some other junglers can be. Like right now. She doesn't really have the element of surprise. She doesn't have immunity to crowd control espescially if the target with CC was the one she ulted on. Her gap closer requires her to be very. Very Close. Much closer than other Junglers with Gap closers or Stealth attacks. Oh. And you can only bounce back in late game if it gets really late and the enemy doesn't have AOE and crowd control. Which they surely will.